Infinite Omnitrix (OS)
The Infinite Omnitrix, commonly referred to as the Omnitrix or Infinity, is the Omnitrix used by Bryce Bowman in the series Omni-School Origin Azmuth built the Omnitrix for the new students at the Omni-School to use. Appearance The Omnitrix resembles the Omnitrix in Ben 10: Omniverse, but with a few minor color changes. Modes *'Active mode:' The Infinity is fully charged and ready for usage. *'Recharge mode:' The power reserves are depleted and the Infinity is charging. (Time: 1min-2hours) *'Scan mode:' The Infinity is aquiring new DNA. *'Recalibration mode:' The Infinity is either resetting the playlists or changing shape. (sometimes both) *'Radiation mode:' The Infinity is sensing radiation nearby. *'Self Destruct/Danger Mode:' The Infinty is either alerting the user of nearby danger or charging an explosion to self destruct.(can be deactivated) *'Sleep/Grounded mode:' The Infinity has been temporarily shut down. (can be deactivated) *'Map Display mode:' The Infinity is displaying a map of the area. *'Shut Down mode:' The Infinity has been completely shut off permanently. *'Hacker mode:' The Omnitrix is hacking nearby technology. Infinite Omnitrix (OS).png|Active Mode Infinite Omnitrix (OS) Recharge.png|Recharge Mode Infinite Omnitrix (OS) Scan.png|Scan Mode Infinite Omnitrix (OS) Recalibration.png|Recalibration Infinite Omnitrix (OS) Radiation.png|Radiation Mode Infinite Omnitrix (OS) SDM.png|Self-Destruct/Danger Mode Infinite Omnitrix (OS) Shut Down.png|Sleep/Grounded Mode Infinite Omnitrix (OS) Map Display.png|Map Display Mode Infinite Omnitrix (OS) Off.png|Shut Down Mode Infinite Omnitrix (OS) Hacking.png|Hacker Mode Infinite Omnitrix (OS) Hacked.png|Hacked Infinite Omnitrix (OS) Mana.png|Affected by Mana BBOS Omnitrix Hologram.png|Alien Selection mode Functions *The Omnitrix has access to over 60 alien forms. *The Omnitrix has three display options; full color hologram, black silhouette on a green background, or a full color hologram wheel. The default is the hologram. *Works as a GPS *The Omnitrix can alter clothing to fit alien forms(usually doesn't) *The Omnitrix alters size to fit user. *The Omnitrix has Voice Command *The Omnitrix has an AI(Artificial Intelligence), this AI can function much like Cortana *The Omnitrix can show a database of all unlocked aliens *The Omnitrix can create a hologram map *The Omnitrix has two-way comms with Plumbers' badges, Azmuth, phones, and radios *The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator *The Omnitrix can teleport through Azmuths' teleportation channel *The Omnitrix can repair genetic damage *The Omnitrix can access DNA Fusions (undiscovered) *The Omnitrix has an evolutionary feature(Ultimizer) *The Omnitrix can disguise itself as an accessory, based on the person it's on, on Bryce it's a black watch. *The Omnitrix can alert user of danger nearby *The Omnitrix can hack into any technology within a 10 mile radius. *The Omnitrix can create Null Void portals. *The Omnitrix has an additional evolutionary feature(Unlimiter) *The Omnitrix talks in a robotic feminine voice. *The Omnitrix has playlists of ten aliens. **Azmuth has intalled a Playlist Builder function that creates a new playlist of 10 locked forms to unlock. **If ten samples of DNA are scanned, they are put into a new playlist. *When the area where the Omnitrix symbol would appear is touched, the DNA of that being may be sampled. *The Omnitrix has a Transformation Randomizer that forces the user to switch between forms randomly. **The advantage is that it maintains longer transformations. Unlocked Forms #Absolute Zero #Aerosaur #AmpFibian #Armodrillo #Atomix #Big Chill #Brainstorm #Brixx #Buzzshock #Cannonbolt #Chromastone #Clockwise #Comadose #Crashhopper #Demonface #Diamondhead #Ditto #Earthshaker #Eatle #Echo Echo #Everglade #Eye Guy #Fasttrack #Fatman #Feedback #FlameOgre #Four Arms #Frankenstrike #Galactica #Ghostfreak #Goop #Graviton #Grey Matter #Gutrot #Heatblast #Humungousaur #Invisilizard #Jetray #Jury Rigg #Kersmack #Lodestone #Megaton #Molestache #Nanomech #NRG #Psychophagus #Rath #Ripjaw #Shocksquatch #Skyscraper #Spidermonkey #Spit Ball #Spinosaur #Snakepit #Stinkfly #Terraspin #Tomahawk #Unitaur #Upchuck #Upgrade #Walkin' Fish #Water Hazard #Whampire #Whiplash #Wildmutt #Wildvine #Wolfsbane #XLR8 Ultimate Forms #Ultimate Absolute Zero #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ultimate Echo Echo #Ultimate Everglade #Ultimate Graviton #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Skyscraper #Ultimate Spidermonkey #Ultimate Wildmutt Trivia Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:BBO Category:Brywarrior Category:Brywarrior Enterprises Category:Omnitrixes Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Objects Category:DNA Storage Devices